Worse Than Snake Poisoning
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: Joker does Beast a favor, he shows a sweeter side to her.


Beast walked quietly back from the show to her tent. They had a big turn out tonight, every seat was filled. She could perfectly remember the roar of the crowd cheering when she did her act. It was louder than ever tonight, the sense of excitement caused her to feel invincible in the moment. Something about being in the center of the ring gave her chills, It was almost as if she was unstoppable. It was late, the show was over, Beast lost that feeling and became easily exhausted. Not to mention being out in the late autumn air made her have goose bumps and shiver ever so slightly. Considering her costume was more revealing than the rest of cast, it was an absolute pain to wear in the cooler seasons.

She listened to her heels clacking againts the pavement to the sound of the extras cleaning up after the show. She pulled the red ribbons out of her hair and started fluffing her curly hair as she found her tent. She slowly drew a green curtain to the side, only to leave her mouth agape.

All around her tent were Snake's snakes. There must of been seven of them, slithering around through her belongings, hissing as one of them on her bed made eye contact. Their grey reptile skin, that match Snake's own reptile scales, and black beady eyes caused Beast to shriek in surprise. Suddenly she felt her legs moving out the tent. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but anywhere was better than there. She traveled among several different rows of tents, in search for Snake or someone who has seen Snake. She absolutely annoyed how was carless Snake was with his pets, especially them being poisonous and all. How could he just leave them and disappear without notice? Finally for some reason, her legs stopped at the mess hall, where she sat down on one of the dining tables. She sat alone on a wooden table, and began to ponder. This hasn't happened to her before, what was she to do? She was exhausted and certainly did not have to deal with this, especially at this time of day. She swore, as she did, her fist clenched, that if she finds Snake, he is going to have it. She must of search for an hour or so, and yet he was no where to be found. The performance literally ended ten minutes before she could get her tent, and he was in the final bow. So where could he run off to so quickly?

She watched people pass by, and she asked each and every single one of them the same question; "Have you seen Snake?" And every response was the same. "No."

With each response she became more disappointed than the last, slowly becoming absolutely hopeless.

Anxiously she began tracing her nails onto the wooden table. What if she couldn't find Snake until morning? Where would she sleep? Since Snake is the only one capable of luring the snakes out of the tent, she came to realize she might have to sleep right here on the wooden table. Although when she thought about it, she has slept in worst places. Beast began to neatly cross her arms onto the table, and laid her head down. She tried the best to fall asleep as fast as she could, knowing she will have another busy day tomorrow. But sleeping on wood isn't exactly the comfiest thing to sleep on.

Twenty minutes passed and she heard a familiar voice shout: "Beast?"

She didn't bother looking up to see who it was, she just wanted to sleep.

Beast jolted a bit, as the person shook her shoulder."Beast!" The voice repeated. She looked up warily, seeing Joker standing before her. He was still in full costume, only his hair wasn't as neat was before and his make up was starting to smear.

"Hm?" She groaned with annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Joker asked, his eyes look down at her, purple eyes filled with worry.

"I can't find Snake, his pets are all over my tent." Beast confessed, letting out a bit of frustration.

"Oh dear," Joker said as he sat down with her. He completely understand, ever since Snake joined, occasionally some of his snakes will get loose. Once an trainee was bitten, and unfortunately that trainee was no longer with them. "I'm sorry I can't be helpful, I haven't seen him since the show." He thought hard to as to where he could be, but Snake was new and rather quiet, so he could be really be anywhere.

"Don't worry about it" She sighed, moving her eyes from Joker to back to the scratched up wooden table.

They sat in silence for a moment. After some time has passed, Joker reached out his hand to meet hers. "Why don't you spend the night in my tent tonight? It'll be much safer in there. I won't leave you out here." He asked, giving her a wide smile.

Beast felt her cheeks become flush. They haven't exactly roommed with each other in ages. To be honest, not since they were children. She would rather stay in anyone tent than to suffer out in the cold. "S-sure. That's very kind of you. T-Thank you." She stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

Joker stood up, and as he did, he pulled Beast's hand's up as well. "Well, come on!" He exclaimed. Then his eyes became caring and less excited. "Oh Beast, your cheeks they are so red. You must be freezing." Then slowly raised his skeletal hand up to her cheek, stroking them once gently.

Beast face turn to a brighter shade of red and she couldn't help but smile. Unconsciously, she let her hand rest upon his.

In return, Joker's face started looking a little red too. "Come on, I'll lead you to my tent. Here, take this," he said handing her his purple coat. "You'll probably need this more than I do."

Beast wrapped the coat around her body, not placing her arms through the sleeve, but just pulling it tightly around her. Together they walked in complete silence.

The tent was similar to hers, a small single bed, chests to hold to clothes, mirriors, and a small candle light by the bed. He didn't have anything personal or any 'real' decorations, considering they have to move around so often. Almost Immediately he went through the wooden chest that sat in the corner. "Here," he said as he threw a white button up shirt at her. "I can imagine you would want to sleep in a leather corset."

Well, he wasn't wrong. She gladly took the button up shirt.

"I promise I won't look." Joker said with a laugh. Then shutting his eyes and placing his hands over his eyes, just for safe measure.

Beast turned to the corner of the tent, she removed the purple jacket that he gave her, and loosen up her corset. She put the white button-up over her arms, and carefully and button it up. The shirt was a bit loose on her. There was a faint smell of Joker's cologne and probably sweat from performing. But other than that, it was perfect. She was wearing his coat earlier and now his shirt, something about it seemed so romantic.

"You can open your eyes." Beast announced.

Joker slowly removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes. "Look at you!" He exclaimed, smiling widely. "You pull off my stuff better than I do." Beast got a little shy and started smiling. "I should lend you my stuff more often."

Joker climbed onto the the cheaply made bed , making a loud creaking sound as he got in. He curled up in the grey flannel bed sheets. "Come, get in, we have an even bigger turn out tomorrow." He said invitingly, his purple eyes fickler with what promised warmth and friendliness.

"But every seat was full tonight." Beast pointed out, trying to avoid the topic of sharing a bed with him. It's not because he was a boy or whatever, but the idea of sharing a bed with him made her slightly nervous. "I know." Joker said, as he wiggled an eyebrow. "Now are you going to get in or not?" He pouted as he started undoing his hair, letting his long bright orange hair loose.

Beast stared blankly down at the blankets. Maybe it's not too late to ask Doll if she could stay in her tent tonight. Besides, she owes her for time when her dress ripped. She felt stupid for not thinking about that earlier. But then again, Beast is able to perform for a large crowd every night. Surely, she could spend the night with someone she may have feelings

"Hey, are you alright? You've been kinda quiet lately. That's not like you." Beast immediately snapped out of her thoughts and faked a smile. "I'm fine." With that, she slid in the bed with Joker, covering herself with the grey blankets. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped them around his neck. Not because they necessarily wanted to, but because the bed was so small.

Although she will admit, sharing a bed was easier than she thought. She didn't even remember what made it so awkward and embarrassing in the first place. What really was embarrassing was how stupid she acted before getting into bed.

After what seemed like an enterity of silence, Joker whispered. "Beast?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I was thinking, who do you think would win in a fight, Suit or Black?" Beast giggled at how ridiculous the question was.

"Really? That's what you are bugging me for? I'm trying to sleep!" She poked fun at him. "Yes, now answer the question. If you see how those two act, surely they are going to break out in fight eventually. I'm betting on Suit."

"Fine then, let's bet on it, I think Black would win." She finally responded, in which Joker raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How come?"

"Because Suit can't take an joke. I'm sure he can't take a punch either." They both giggled like children.

After a moment of pure laughter, Joker moved his head down, nuzzling into Beast's breast. He slid his hand down to wrap around her thighs. "You're funny." He stated, letting out a small smile.

Beast was thankful it was dark, because if he was able to notice how red her cheeks were earlier, he would of definitely of noticed now. Although she didn't push him away nor reject him in any sort of way. She ran her fingers through his bright orange hair, stroking it soothingly. She felt so comfortable having Joker curled up on her. She felt as ease, not worrying about tomorrow's performance like she usually does, or the snakes in her tent. She felt actually happy for once.

"You have a perfect figure, Beast." Joker murmured, only being half asleep. "I can hear your heart beat." He paused, tracing circles with his index finger into her skin. "It's such a lovely sound, like a little drum."

She giggled lightly. "We should sleep, like you said earlier. Goodnight." She whispered into his ear. "Goodnight." He whispered back. They both fell asleep peacefully just the way they were. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. As cliché as it is, it's true. She wish she could hit a pause button and let this moment last forever.

The next morning, Beast wished she never of gotten out of bed. Beast awoke with finding Joker gone. She had no idea what time it was and she was sure to be late to practice. Although, she felt somewhat upset he didn't bother to get her up too. She rose out of bed, putting her corset back on, and neatly leaving his white button-up shirt on the bed.

Beast pulled the green curtain of the tent, just to find Joker standing in a few feet away from it. He was talking to some red-headed newbie. Beast could admit, she was pretty. Her outfit was similar to hers, very short and tight, but what really caught her eyes was her jacket. It wasn't her coat at all, she recognized it, the purple long drapery cloth. It was Joker's.

Although why would she be upset by something like that? They were just friends anyways.


End file.
